


Springtime Virgin

by journeycat



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiane reflects on what she’ll do when she’s queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Virgin

I attend the coronation of Tortall's new king and queen as the Copper Isles ambassador, a title King Oron bestowed upon me on a whim. Imajane wrote in her letters that he was already planning ways to add Tortall to his paltry tropical island, since he thought my proximity to the new monarchs gave the Copper Isles an advantage; I did not tell her the thought had indeed crossed my mind, but that if it happened, _I_ would be ruler, not him. I could only trust Imajane but so far.

Roger cuts a handsome figure on his throne, garbed in blue and silver. He looks satisfied and triumphant, as though he has captured the moon. Sometimes I am captivated by him, as everyone is, but I always hate him and never trust him. I think it is because he prides himself on being so clever, so powerful, when he is just a man. I will kill him one day, take my axe to his throat and watch his blood spray on the walls for no reason other than I can.

It is Delia that I watch, though, because she is beautiful in her white and green dress that makes her look like a virgin in spring. When I was a child I vowed that I would never love a man—I wanted to be like those old _raka_ queens, solitary and barbaric. Kyprioth is a tricky one, though, and gave me a woman to love instead.

She sees me watching, her eyes glittering like the many, many jewels on her large crown, and she presents me with a small smile, a little one just for me. I think that, maybe, if I ever do succeed in claiming Tortall for my own, I would keep her around, my own springtime virgin.

After all, the _raka_ queens had consorts—I'm sure that some of those consorts were probably women like Delia.


End file.
